The present invention is in the field of optical instruments and more particularly, optical microscopes.
Optical microscopes have long been adapted for viewing objects on planar surfaces of glass slides. Such microscopes generally include a device for holding the object-bearing slide surfaces substantially parallel to the focal plane of the optics such that the position of the slide might be adjusted along the optical axis. To achieve this slide supporting function, it is known in the prior art to use a vacuum chuck for supporting a slide against a slide registration surface substantially parallel to the focal plane in an optical microscope, for example, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,962. This type of slide mounting apparatus permits satisfactory support for a slide, maintaining the object-bearing surface in a plane parallel to the focal plane for slides having varying wedge, or thickness and coverslip thickness.
However, in many applications it is also necessary for an object-bearing slide that a desired alignment (in the focal plane) may be repetitively achieved. This is particularly necessary for automated microscopy systems in which a particular location on a slide may be re-accessed a number of times. Moreover, particularly in automated systems, it is generally necessary to be able to release a slide from its fixed (for viewing) position so that off-loading may be achieved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for supporting a microscope slide.
It is another object to provide an apparatus for selectively aligning and supporting a microscope slide.
It is yet another object to provide an apparatus for controlling a microscope slide position to permit off-loading.